


Of Wrath & Ruin

by ThePreciousPurrsian



Category: Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Bright - Freeform, Fantasy, Gen, Tolkien, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousPurrsian/pseuds/ThePreciousPurrsian
Summary: ohhhhhhh, so Hello everyone !this is my first post and my first try to write a short story in English.English is not my first language but I've always had a fondness for it :)





	Of Wrath & Ruin

One-shot imagine  
.  
.

You're standing... Upon a height.  
From the view above, you could see that your once civilized city now has turned into ashes...  
There is nothing remaining..  
But a haze of dark clouds.  
Nothing stable..  
"Where is the glory of the old days?! "You wondered.  
You're feeling it..  
You're feeling the soft breeze in the air... While you're standing beneath the moonlight..  
A cold wind.. A cold sigh... All like a sharp sword coming down on your soft skin.. On your fragile heart.  
It makes you shiver in pain. Yes, it hurts. It has to hurt so much!  
Slowly, you tilt your head.  
Something enormous is standing before you.. You could feel its warmth..

"Of wrath and ruin... " you said, with a resigned sigh.  
All in a second, the fog fades away. You were right.. You are now,indeed face to face with a fire breathing monster. The ruler of the skies!

So helplessly, you surrender everything you have. Even though, you know that the home is behind and the road is ahead and there's something calling for you..  
"Even the smallest person can change the history... And the course of the future.. " you heard the voice in your head for the last time.  
"We'll be safe and sound... Safe and sound.. I'm sure of it!" you replied to the fair voice you just heard.  
You close your eyes.. You close your eyes and....  
there! came the storm of pain....  
The dragon threw you into the flames.  
But could it last for so long?! Definitely No..  
Your inner light captures the terrifying dragon..  
By the slow decay of time, in a mere blink, the dragon turns into the dust... The dust and the gold soon covers the entire mountain.

"Such is the nature of each creature. Revealing his true side, he faces his fate.. Which can not be escaped. "

You let out a resigned sigh.  
You never knew you could do that.  
Unbelievable..  
You are a hero, Do believe that.  
You're a hero deep down to your soul!  
Because  
You saved the dragon.  
You actually freed him from his wretched form.  
With such a courage and sacrifice, you devoted your life for your beloved ones.  
Because you believe their happiness is yours and your happiness is theirs.  
.  
"I was given a second chance, I guess.." you whispered in the air, hoping that the words would turn into the birds and the birds would send your thoughts their way..  
Do not ever doubt yourself, beYoutiful you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
